


Geeky Dudeoir

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Buzzfeed made me write this, Dudeoir, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: “Dudeoir. Well, Geeky dudeoir.” you grinned, hoping he would warm up to the idea, “Okay. Like, boudoir photos, but with guys.” you tried to explain.However, his blank stare reminded you that he wasn’t that up to date with photography trends.“Remember those photos I gave you for your birthday last year?”“Ohh.” Spencer nodded his head, a blush coming to his cheeks.





	Geeky Dudeoir

“What?” Spencer asked you, not sure if he heard you correctly. 

“Dudeoir. Well, Geeky dudeoir.” you grinned, hoping he would warm up to the idea, “Okay. Like, boudoir photos, but with guys.” you tried to explain. 

However, his blank stare reminded you that he wasn’t that up to date with photography trends. 

“Remember those photos I gave you for your birthday last year?”

“Ohh.” Spencer nodded his head, a blush coming to his cheeks. It was nothing too risque, but enough to make a lasting impression, “Are you going to start doing those?” 

You were a photographer. You were fairly successful with your own studio in the city. When you met Spencer, he had instantly become your muse. When you heard of this new trend, you had to admit, that you wanted to try it. Especially with your muse. 

“Maybe, but I want to practice and try some things.” you bit your lip, looking up at him shyly. 

Spencer saw your face, already knowing what you were going to beg him to do. 

“No.” he shook his head instantly, “I’m not a model!” 

“What about the project I was working on last spring?” you countered. You had taken hundreds of pictures of your boyfriend over the past few years. 

“That’s different!” he gesticulated, “I got to keep my clothes on.” 

You placed your hand on his cheek, making him look up at you, “Spence, I would never make you do anything you were uncomfortable with.” 

You placed a gentle kiss on his nose. You knew Spencer had some body image issues, and you always did your best to make him feel as beautiful as you saw him. You thought that you guys had worked through some of those issues already, but you had some more work to do. 

Spencer cast his eyes down, still unsure.

“I think it will be fun. Kira showed me some pictures she found of a Harry Potter one, and my first thought was to try it with you.” you tried one last time, “But if you don’t want to do it, I understand.” 

Spencer sighed. Maybe it could be fun, and you really wanted him to do this. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Okay.” he relented, “It could be fun.” 

Your face-splitting grin was enough to make him smile too. You tackled him onto the couch as you hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you!” you giggled into his ear, “I was already thinking of some themes we could go with. Harry Potter and Spiderman have already been done, but I was thinking you could do Doctor Who or Star Trek.” 

You continued rambling as you cuddled into his chest. Spencer smiled, but he stopped listening as his insecurities began to resurface. 

~*~*~*~*~

The day had come and Spencer was supposed to meet you at your studio after work. Kira, your assistant had gone home early, given she had an exam the next morning. 

The work day had been slow, so you started setting up the room the way you wanted it for Spencer’s shoot. You had offered to do it at home if he was more comfortable, but he insisted on doing this right. 

You heard a knock on the door as you finished moving the couch you wanted. You turned and saw Spencer standing in the doorway. He sent you an adorably awkward wave. 

You grinned and walked over to kiss his cheek. 

“How was work?” you asked, trying to give him a sense of normalcy. 

“Pretty slow. Did a few consultations, but that was it.” he shrugged, his body language relaxing, “How about you?” 

“Same. I had a newborn photoshoot today. She was precious.” you grinned. You truly love your job. 

Spencer smiled at you before turning to look around the room. 

“So, what now?” he asked you, still a little nervous. 

You smiled and gestured for him to sit on the couch off to the side. The couch that was used for people waiting, or talking with clients. Not for actual shoots. 

“Honestly, when it comes to boudoir photos, I usually over my models a glass of wine. To help them relax and then we discuss what I have planned and what they want.” you offered and Spencer nodded quickly. 

“A glass of wine sounds good.” he nodded. You smiled and left the room to go to your office. 

Spencer scanned the room again, taking in the blue decor on the other side of your camera. You had both decided that he do a 10th Doctor theme. Seeing as the 10th Doctor’s clothing tastes were close to Spencer’s already. 

You returned with two bottles of wine. Usually, you wouldn’t drink before a shoot, but this was a personal project, not a job. You sat next to Spencer and handed him his glass. 

“So, I have the clothes for you to change into.” you gestured to the clothes and props folded on the coffee table in front of him. 

Spencer nodded and sipped his wine, leaning back into the couch. 

“Honestly, I don’t have much of a plan. We’re going to do what feels right and what you're comfortable with.” you shrugged, “What do you think?” 

Spencer thought for a few moments before a question came to his mind, “Y/N, these are my glasses. I thought you were going to pick up a pair that looked like the ones David Tennant wore?” 

“Originally. But your glasses are much sexier.” you smirked, reveling in the blush that rose on his cheeks. 

~*~*~*~*~

After a glass of wine and some discussion, Spencer was ready. He stood in the middle of the room in his well tailored blue suit, glasses, and red converse. 

“Okay. Let’s start with some poses from the show.” you walked over and positioned him the way you wanted him, “Put your hands on your glasses, as if you're about to take them off.” 

Spencer followed your instructions to a tee. You ran over to your camera, after telling him not to move. 

You snapped a picture just like that, but before you could take a second, Spencer bit his lip. Whether it was from nervousness or overthinking, you didn’t care. The expression on his face was insanely attractive. You took another picture before he could change. 

“Wow.” you looked at the display screen, “That was… wow.” 

Spencer chuckled nervously, “You’re just saying that.” 

“Spence, you know biting your lip does to me.” you said, a flirtatious tone in your voice. 

A genuine smile spread across his face as he laughed. You just had to take another picture of that. 

“I really hope your photoshoots don’t turn out like this.” he joked, the atmosphere becoming much more relaxed. 

“Just you.” you winked, causing him to laugh again. 

~*~*~*~*~

After some time, Spencer really warmed up. He was laying back on the couch, with his feet propped on the arm of the couch, and a book in his hand and his suit jacket tossed aside. 

You grinned as you took a few shots from a new angle. Spencer, of course, started reading the book you handed him. His tongue was sticking out from between his lips, a sign of his concentration. 

After you took the photos you wanted, you almost felt bad about calling him away from the book. He had read it multiple times, but he always seemed to lose himself when he read. 

“Love?” you called him back to the real world. He hummed as he tore his eyes away from the book, giving you a slightly dazed look. The one that he had when his mind was attempting to separate itself from what it just read. You quickly took another picture. You always loved that look, but you never had a chance to document it before. 

A slight flush rose to your cheeks as you view the picture. It was truly Spencer. Intelligent. Adorable. Sexy. 

“Would you mind sitting back up and undoing your tie?” you asked, making sure to ask him, in case he didn’t want to remove any more clothing. 

But, he smiled and sat up. 

As you had been progressing, Spencer had been watching you. Your reaction to the pictures you took, and to him. He caught every blush, every hitch in your breathing. He swore he could see the dilation in your pupils from where he was sitting. 

And to be honest, it was doing wonders for his confidence. Seeing your positive reactions, made him feel much more comfortable in his skin. When you had sex, it was clear that you were very attracted to him. But something about you being turned on by him as you did your job. It brought out a new side of him. 

He looked up at you. Not the camera, but you. He bit his lip as he brought his hands to the knot of his tie, easily undoing it. 

You were so captivated by him, that you almost forgot to take the photo. You cleared your throat, willing yourself to not be distracted. You were about to tell Spencer you thought you had taken enough photos. 

However, Spencer surprised you by continuing to unbutton his white dress shirt. Your eyes widened as you took in the newly revealed skin. 

Spencer smirked as your eyes roamed his body. 

“Y/N? Shouldn’t you be taking pictures?” he asked innocently, even though the look on his face screamed anything but innocence. 

You glared at him halfheartedly before going back to work. Spencer chuckled warmly as he slid the shirt off his shoulders. 

You snapped a few more pictures, enamoured with the confident smirk on his face. 

Spencer picked up the sonic screwdriver, grinning widely. He brought it up to his face, with a serious expression. 

You quickly snapped the pictures, your mind far away from the current photoshoot. Your mind was headed further south, and who could blame you?

Your incredibly sexy boyfriend standing in front of you, shirtless and holding up a sonic screwdriver? How had your poor, Whovian ovaries not exploded? 

“Okay. We’re done.” you announced, rather loudly, as you walked up to him, “Have you seen my office, Spence?” 

“Multiple times.” he tilted his head in confusion as you grabbed his hand. 

“Trust me, Spence. Not like this you haven't.” you smirked as you dragged him down the hallway to your office. 

He got your inner geek engines going, he was going to have to fix it. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Okay, now I really hope your photoshoots don’t end like this.” he chuckled as he struggled to catch his breath. His head falling back on the head of your desk chair. You laughed quietly as you leaned forward on his lap to rest your forehead against his. 

“Just you.” you breathed out as he tilted his head forward to capture your lips in another mind blowing kiss.


End file.
